Azabache
by dark Rachel
Summary: Cho es la chica de pelo azabache que arrastra miradas por los pasillos y murmura cotilleos con sus amigas. Pero también la que pasa las noches leyendo y se enamora, la que sueña y ríe, la que llora. Es las dos y ninguna. Es Cho. Tabla 10instantes.FEMSLASH
1. Lengua

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama, y ni soy Jotaká ni gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Hay muy poca gente que aprecie a Cho, soy consciente de ello, y creo que es una de las razones de que haya decidido hacer esta tabla. La otra fue que ayer fui capaz de terminar una de siete prompts en una tarde, quizás pueda ventilar rápido esta y sacarme esa espinita que me pide que escriba sobre ella. Y todo esto, claro está, son las malas influencias. A ver si os arrastro al mal camino yo también ;)

* * *

**#1 - Lengua.**

Marietta la observa desde la puerta mientras está sentada en la cama, rodeada de fotografías y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y le gustaría ayudarla. Pronunciar unas palabras de aliento y volver a pintar una sonrisa en su boca. Abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Pero a Marietta nunca le ha gustado mentir; nada está bien. Ni el mundo en el que viven, ni el colegio, ni la sociedad. Y mucho menos Cho.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Sus palabras no pasan de ser el susurro de una voz que se quiebra con el llanto. Todos la ven llorar: en los baños, a la hora de la comida, entre clases… Fingen que no lo ven, pero hay cosas que es difícil ocultar. Se miran, una interrogante y la otra precavida, y finalmente se acerca.

-Nada, venía a verte.

Se sienta junto a ella, en la cama, y pasa una mirada por todas esas fotos. Por mil y un recuerdos que ella sólo vivió de lejos y que ahora se han roto. Cedric y Cho en el baile, Cedric y Cho junto al lago, Cedric haciendo cosquillas a Cho mientras ella le saca la lengua… Y Marietta siente esa mezcla entre celos y rabia y ese dolor sordo impregnando la voz que le grita al oído que nada de lo que ocurre es justo.

Pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerca, toma su otra mano y deja que se apoye, la oye sollozar mientras murmura en su oído y le acaricia la mejilla. Marietta lo daría todo por cambiar los roles en ese mismo instante, porque Cho no es tan fuerte como todos piensan. Y porque la realidad es que tampoco tendría que estar obligada a serlo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Gracias a Nyaza por ayudarme con el summary y a Booh por hacer que aprecie a Cho un poquito más ;)


	2. Sabor

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama, y ni soy Jotaká ni gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Y subo la segunda viñeta. Vuelvo con el femslash, espero que os guste. Esta es culpa de Miss.Lawliet, que escribió un Cho/Luna precioso que os encantaría, _Locura contagiosa._

* * *

**#2 - Sabor.**

-¿Luna?

El frío se ha colado por las rendijas de las ventanas de su dormitorio y la ha despertado. Ahora está en la Sala Común, con un viejo libro entre las manos y los ojos convertidos en una rendija intentando descifrar una letra demasiado pequeña en una sala demasiado oscura.. O al menos, lo estaba. Unos pasos que han parado de pronto la han interrumpido, y ahora escudriña en la oscuridad sin llegar a ver demasiado. Pero sí, esa chica de larga melena que la mira con una sonrisa _tiene_ que ser Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Las canciones de los lindilius no me dejaban dormir.

-¿Los… qué?

Cho reprime una carcajada, para mirarla luego con ese los ojos brillantes. No sabe cuándo comenzó a lanzarle esas miradas, ni cuando empezó a pensar que tal vez Luna Lovegood no estuviese tan loca como todos pensaban, pero le agrada esa chica. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts (y si no se le dan demasiado mal los números, hace tres años de eso), ha destacado por ser la más excéntrica, la única que sigue creyendo en snornacks de cuernos arrugados y bichitos volantes que susurran consejos al oído.

Cho la aprecia por ser la más inocente, la única que no tiene la vista empañada por un montón de palabras sin sentido y demagogia barata. La más pura. Sólo Luna.

-¿Y cómo son esas canciones?

-Cantan a la Luna. Se reúnen en las ventanas, se toman de las manos, se besan y comienzan a cantar.

-¿Se besan?

-Sí, porque lo hacen para invocar al amor y al cariño. Ellos sólo nos desean buenas cosas.

Ahora sí, ríe, y Luna lo hace con ella, cantarina, alegre. Le hace un gesto y se acerca a ella. Pregunta si quiere leer con ella, la ve asentir y vuelve a recorrer los versos poco a poco. Cuando vuelven a sus camas (un par de horas después) Cho sonríe tontamente, tiene el sabor de Luna aún en sus labios y piensa que tal vez sea cierto y los lindilius canten para ellas.

* * *

**Nota final:** Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier apreciación sobre el fic será más que bienvenida ;) Oh, y gracias por esos reviews, preciosas, sé que Cho no es muy popular xP


	3. Saliva

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama, y ni soy Jotaká ni gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:**Hermione/Cho. Y es que _Booh_ me enamoró de la pareja.

* * *

**#3 - Saliva.**

Se besan y todo es húmedo y apasionado, y rápido. Y aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo, colando las manos bajo su camisa y haciendo saltar esos botones rebeldes que quieren evitar lo inevitable. Pone la mano en su cadera y se aparta un instante. Se miran y coloca ese mechón rebelde tras su oreja, recorre su mandíbula con la yema del dedo índice y sigue bajando, atraviesa el escote y aventura su camino más allá del ombligo. Su risa (ahogada en el primero de muchos gemidos) resuena en su habitación y casi al mismo tiempo, ella la acalla con besos breves, labios uniéndose castamente, caricias de nariz, miradas de esas que te hacen temblar.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -pregunta con una sonrisa incitadora, que hace que Cho se acerque un poco más.

-A ti.

Se sonríen, se hacen cosquillas, intercalan besos y algún mordisco inocente y Hermione se coloca encima. Sonríe, con esa picardía que tan oculta lleva siempre y le quita la camisa, cuela su mano bajo un sujetador de lencería fina, negro, y juguetea con su pezón mientras ella se tensa. Se deshace de la molesta prenda y juguetea. Labios, lengua, círculos en torno al ombligo; asciende lentamente (como si no tuviera prisa, torturándola) hasta su pecho izquierdo, lame (y gime con ella) y acaricia sus muslos, la besa en el cuello. Besos cortos, leves toques, caricias casi infantiles.

-¿Cho?

-¿Mmm?

-¿No deberíamos volver ya?

-Mmmm… puede.

Puede que sí, pero también puede que no les importe. Y ambas deciden (simultáneamente, tal es su grado de complementación ahora) que prefieren quedarse allí, escondidas bajo las sábanas, recorriendo con ojos brillantes cada centímetro de piel de la otra, besándose en lugares recónditos y contando pecas escondidas en lugares secretos.

* * *

**Nota final:** Comentarios are güelcome (¿a que mola mi spanglish?).


	4. Dulzura

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama, y ni soy Jotaká ni gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Una pareja que se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja xD

* * *

**#4 - Dulzura.**

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué…?

-Cedric, que si te gusta.

Lo mira desde la distancia, enroscando y desenroscando un mechón de su pelo en torno a uno de sus dedos. Ladea la cabeza teatralmente, como si así fuese a verlo de una forma distinta. Marietta le golpea en el hombro, llamándole la atención, y enarca las cejas, preguntándole en silencio. Ella ríe, inocente, como la niña de once años que es, sin darse cuenta de los dos chicos de Ravenclaw que se han girado para mirarla.

-Es demasiado soso, nunca besaría a un chico tan soso.

Se toman del brazo y deciden que es hora de reanudar su camino. Cho habla. Sin parar. Habla de cómo ha pasado las Navidades, de la escoba nueva que le han regalado (_"no la has visto acelerar, Marietta, ¡no la has visto! ¡Impresionante!_) y del nuevo peinado de su amiga. Recorren el mismo camino de todos los días, hablando de lo mismo, hasta llegar al campo. Se sientan en las gradas, una junto a la otra, y enlazan sus manos. Los jugadores de Ravenclaw saltan al campo, y justo a la vez, ella se tensa en su asiento, con una sonrisa.

-Son… geniales. ¡Y el año que viene yo estaré ahí arriba!

Su amiga sonríe y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. _"Los veo, sí, los veo"_. Se miran y se sonríen, le da un beso en la mejilla, dulce, de amiga, de algo más, y vuelven a concentrarse en el campo. Los cazadores están a punto de marcar y la snitch (que acaba de salir zumbando hacia las alturas) ha cautivado a Cho (como siempre hace).

Es sólo otra tarde más, soleada, alegre, sólo una tarde con Cho. Cuidándola, queriéndola y, aunque esto Marietta sólo lo sabrá años después, enamorándose día tras día.

* * *

**Nota final:** Por alguna razón me parece absolutamente lógico que Marietta estuviera enamorada de Cho, no preguntéis XD


	5. Acidez

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama, y ni soy Jotaká ni gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** No es gran cosa, pero quería dedicar una viñeta a Cedric y Cho, así que aquí la tenéis, esto es lo que ha salido xD

* * *

#5 - Acidez.

-Cho, tenemos que hablar.

La joven da un bote, sobresaltada, tirando su zumo de calabaza en el proceso. Gira la cabeza rápidamente para encararle y le ve justo delante, con esa expresión seria que usa menos veces de lo que la gente cree (y más de las que a ella le gustaría). Es Cedric. Alto, guapo, apuesto, el campeón de Hogwarts con el que lleva semanas coqueteando (quizás incluso ya hayan pasado meses desde la primera miradita a través del Gran Comedor).

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

Lo mira con la duda en el rostro. Él le hace un gesto y ella le sigue. Es parco en palabras, lo sabe desde el primer día y ha tenido que convivir con ello (la charlatana Cho con el callado de Cedric, la comidilla preferida de sus compañeras de dormitorio). Atraviesan el comedor, convirtiéndose en el foco de atención de más de la mitad de los que están allí.

El día es frío (no en vano, la Navidad está cercana) y cuando sale (sin capa, porque ni había pensado que pudieran salir a los terrenos), el frío la golpea de lleno, mezclándose con la duda que le come por dentro y esa voz que le susurra al oído que va a cortar con ella. Aunque cortar es un decir, porque en realidad ni siquiera tiene constancia de que estén saliendo (probablemente, no lo estén).

-Cho…

Se ha girado y la mira, con la cabeza alta. Le reprende mentalmente por tardar tantísimo, pero él le toma las manos y deja de reprenderle, para concentrarse en sus ojos (y su boca y todo ese rostro tan bello en el que lleva tanto tiempo pensando).

-¿Querrías venir al baile conmigo?

Ella sólo acierta a cerrar la boca antes de decir ninguna tontería (algo como _"¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para darme este susto?!")_, y le mira desconcertada. Él la observa, esperando una respuesta que parece no llegar y, justo en el momento en el que él abre la boca, probablemente para pedir disculpas y marcharse y no molestarla nunca más, ella sonríe.

-Estaría encantada. -él sonríe, entre triunfante y aliviado-. Pero… -aquí es donde tiene que aguantar la risa, porque por la cara que pone, parece que Cedric acaba de atragantarse con un mosquito enorme-, no quiero que me des más sustos como estos. A este paso, me provocarás acidez, o una úlcera. -ambos ríen y Cho añade (imitando a la perfección la voz de una niña, todo hay que decirlo)-: ¡O quien sabe qué clase de cosas! ¡Cosas contagiosas!

Él ríe y se quita la capa, echándosela por encima. Pasa un brazo por su cintura y la acerca hasta que sus narices se tocan. Susurra un _"Me gustas mucho"_ a media voz y la besa. Ella se sorprende: besa aún mejor que el príncipe de sus fantasías.

* * *

**Nota final:** Y llegamos al final, pipol, gracias por leer y espero que después de esto queráis a Cho un poco más, que se lo merece x)


End file.
